1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lunch box apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved thermally compartmented lunch box apparatus wherein the same affords heated and cooled items respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lunch box apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art, wherein such apparatus directed to the thermal heating of components therewithin is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,595 to Collins utilizing an electric heater and a water. bath for such heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,558 to Fisher sets forth a lunch box apparatus for use in microwaves for heating of components within the lunch box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,190 to Inagaki sets forth a heating and cooling lunch box having an air intake opening and employing a heating and cooling source for each compartment in the form of fluid chambers positioned in adjacency to each compartment of the lunch box.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved thermally compartmented lunch box apparatus set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.